Frigga
Freya is the boss of the Seraphic Gate's fourth floor. After obliterating Dog Freya, the real Freya turns her attention to you. If you have restored the Law of Consistency sealstone, place it in a third floor dais. If not, prepare yourselves for a tough battle. Freya frequently uses Burst Shot, so using a Fireproof Talisman is a good idea. Thunderproof Talismans may also be a good idea. Try to use a launching or smackdown technique on Freya before going in for a combo to prevent her using Teleport. A mage equipped with the Wand of Apocalypse and Fire Storm is very useful. After losing about an eighth of her HP, Freya will use Exact Emotion. This significantly boosts her offense and defence. She will also begin to use Ether Strike after losing half of her HP. Unless you have extremely high HP, the target will be KO'd, regardless of whether or not she used Exact Emotion. Revive them , and start the assault again. Keeping your HP topped up is a must, as Freya can and will use Flank Attack, which is unblockable and extremely accurate, as she will teleport behind you to deal very high damage. Also be aware Exact Emotion will wear off, so if Freya appears to have no target zone, now is a good time to attack for maximum damage. I highly recommend you use Talismans, as they are very effective against her attacks, most of which are elemental. The Masochist's Wrath sealstone is also an effective tool in this battle, due to the huge damage Freya deals. Victory will earn you a Star Guard, and the company of Freya in your party. Alternative Strategy Using the 3 Valkyries and Lezard should work well if they are equipped with: Lenneth:' '-Dainslef -Ether Crown -Reflect Armor -Mithril Gauntlet -Magic Boots -Metabolizer -(the 3 other accesories at self preference) Silmeria: -Soothsayer Bow -Rune Crown -Floral Garb -Mithril Gauntlet -Elfin Boots -tri-Emblem -Metabolizer -(the 2 other accesories at self preference) Hrist: -Gungnir -Rune Crown -Reflect Armor -Mithril Gauntlet -Magic Boots -Metabolizer -(the other 3 at self preference) with the skills: -Psychosoma -Thoughness -Fist of Iron -Fortify Physique For the three valkyries (ideally Psychosoma and Toughness as MUST) Lezard: -Wand of apocalypse -Supreme crown -Dark Cleric Robes -Hand (at self preference) -Metabolizer -(the 3 other accesories at self preference) And the skills: -Toughness -Survival -Free Item With this, Lenneth should be able to survive Freya's Thunder Sword. Silmeria should take almost no damage from Burst Shot. Hrist with Gungnir is the main offensive (in fact at this point she should be the best attacker in the party, so having her is a good idea) and Lezard's task is PRIMARILY supportive. As he is the Sorcerer with most spells at this point of the game, with Chaotic Rune to weaken Freya if possible, for any other spell that Lezard may not have, Lenneth has it (speaking about supportive and debuffs spells). The idea to have all the 3 Valkyries in the same party is because they are extremelly good in performing combos. Having Lezard use Fire Storm to send Freya flying, leaves a considerable time for the Heat Gauge to remain static, to use Lenneth's Bolt Slash and Moment Slide, to have Silmeria use her bow attacks (in which she is extremelly fast at performing) to keep the increase of the Heat Gauge. While Hrist connecting the last attacks that although slow, they are pretty damaging and fill the Heat Gauge high enough, specially with Furious Advance (that is recommended to be the final blow). The 3 Valkyries using her Nibelung Valesti (as it will be impossible to chain 4 Soul Crush with this). Lezard with Survival should be able to stand pretty much every deadly blow. And the idea to have Free Item is for him to be able to heal the party or use supportive spells/items in case there is enough AP for a last action before Freya attacks. The task of supportive is given to him as being a sorceror he does not need Psychosoma at all (which in his case works horrible) hence why he should take the supportive role. It is to say that this strategy works more the endurance side than the offensive, even though the offensive is balanced as the attackers are basically made to ensure the use of Soul Crush per each round of attacks. If Freya uses Exact Emotion, a must is to use Sap Power to prevent possible hard circumstances. Rather than that and Ether Strike (that can easily be countered with an Union Plume) This battle should be more long than hard. Category: Valkyrie Profile 2 Bosses Category:bosses